Secrets and Lies
by Arikae
Summary: Dukes don't keep secrets from each other and they don't tell lies. So who's keeping secrets and who's telling lies?
1. The calm before the storm

**Author's note: Thank you to Kimduke-79 for being my muse and Beta for this story. The idea for this story was all Kim's. Thanks so much, Kim, couldn't have written this story with you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Warner Bros owns them.**

Bo and Luke Duke were on their way back to the farm after making the farms mortgage payment; right on time, on dot, at 3pm. Bo and Luke were actually quite happy with themselves. They had managed to make the payment with the local Sheriff; Rosco P. Coltrane on their tail after driving through his speed trap. It was a close call, well, Luke seemed to think so. Bo had him just where he wanted the Sheriff, according to Bo that is. This was Bo's first drive since two days ago and that was because he was down with a cold. Not bad, but bad enough for the doctor to give Bo pills to fight the virus. This was probably another reason why Bo didn't try that hard to lose the Sheriff, he wanted to have some fun first. Bo always was the one who courted danger while Luke tried to keep them out of trouble. The truth was, even though Luke would say otherwise, a third umpire would be needed to decided who got into trouble the most between the boys.

"You know what I think, Luke?" Bo smiled as he sped down the dirt road.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Bo, you know you shouldn't do that. I'm the one who does the thinking around here. You drive."

"Dang straight, I do!" Bo was grinning now, "but seriously, we've got a hard couple of weeks ahead of us with harvesting season coming up."

"That's for sure." Luke grumbled.

"Well, we don't have anything to do at the farm today so why don't we take the General here up to the flats for a spin. Be a while 'til we get to have some fun with the General." Bo looked at Luke to see what he thought.

"Well, hell Bo, you should do more of the thinking after all!" Luke pat Bo on the shoulder. "But first let's call in to Uncle Jesse in case he does have some extra chores for us. Last thing we want is to get home to the Grizzly."

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse sure can get himself worked up when he gets that way." Bo was glad to have Luke around to think of the consequences to his actions.

Luke smiled as he picked up the CB. "This is Lost Sheep One calling Shepherd. Shepherd, you gotcha ears on? Come back."

"_You got Shepherd here. You boys better be calling to say you made the mortgage payment on time!" _

Bo and Luke grinned at each other. "Yes, Uncle Jesse, we made it with 5 whole seconds to spare." They could imagine their uncle mumbling something about God giving his boys the sense of a mule. "We were wondering if you had anything else for us today."

"_What if I do and what if I don't?"_

Luke could hear the suspicion in Jesse's voice, "Well if you do, then we'll come right on back, if you don't, Bo and I were thinking on taking the General for a drive around the flats before harvest season starts."

"_Well, I don't see any harm in that. Just be careful and be home before dinner. If I have to call you boys in, you'll be sitting on ice for the rest of the night."_

Bo giggled and Luke grinned at the threat. It was always just a threat, at least ever since Bo had turned 18. "Yes, Sir, Uncle Jesse. We're gone!"

Bo gave his customary "Yeeeehaw!" as he pointed the General towards the flats. The flats were just that. It was a flat area with no obstacles in the way. One could drive any which way they wanted at whatever speed they wanted because there was nothing in their way. However, if Bo had his way, he would add a couple of ramps to get in some flying as well. Luke had pointed out when Bo mentioned this, "Now, we couldn't call it the flats if we did that, could we?"

Bo just shrugged, "It'll make it more fun though." Bo grinned, Luke just shook his head. "Here we are. I'm first!"

Luke gave him a look, "Bo you're already driving, of course you're first." Bo grinned and then floored the accelerator. He made sharp turns causing the General to make a three-sixty turn and then floored it again. "Luke, I swear I was born to do this!" Bo laughed as he made another turn. It wasn't long before all you could see was a big cloud of dust.

"Alright, Bo! My turn. Get on back." Bo climbed into the back and back to the front again once Luke slid over to the driver's side. "Okay, get ready for some real driving, Cuz!"

"Real driving? Luke you wouldn't know wh..." He words died in the sound of screeching tires and a revved up engine. All that could be heard as the General made turns that could turn the head of any race car driver in the United States of America, were the sounds to the boys' "YEEEEEHAW!"

After swapping over a few more time, Luke looked at his pocket watch. "I hate to say this, Cousin, but if we don't get home in fifteen minutes we're gonna have a riled up grizzly on our hands."

Bo pouted, "As much I would love to do another round, it ain't worth facing a riled up Uncle Jesse." Luke turned the car around and headed back to the farm.

Daisy was setting up the table just as Luke pulled the General up to the porch of the house. The boys climbed out and headed into the house. "Wow, that smells great Uncle Jesse!" Bo gave Daisy a peck on the cheek. Daisy smiled at her baby cousin. She loved the way Bo always showed his affections. Bo sat down and reached for a bread roll in the middle of the table. Uncle Jesse promptly turned around and swatted Bo's hand away and pointed a finger at him in warning. Bo was smart enough to look apologetic as he folded his arms and waited for everyone to sit down. Jesse places a carved up leg of ham on the table. Bo's eyes widened but he kept quiet until they said grace.

"How did we afford this, Uncle Jesse? It ain't Thanksgiving or Christmas" Bo asked as he stuffed his mouth with the great tasting ham.

"Daisy here picked it up at the deli today. It seems that it was the last one and he manager sold it for half the price. "It's not often that they could afford ham like this.

"mmm," Bo dipped in a piece of bread in the gravy and popped it in his mouth. "I could eat this every day!"

Luke shook his head at his cousin while Daisy laughed, "Bo, would you slow down. You're liable to choke." As if Luke was a prophet, Bo started choking; trying to cough up the piece of bread he had just put in his mouth. Luke laughed and handed Bo his glass of water while Jesse pounded Bo on the back. Bo put up his hand when he had finally cleared his airwaves and then glared at Luke who was still grinning.

"Think you're real funny, don't ya?" Bo continued glaring. Luke put his hand up to say that he wasn't thinking anything. They continued their dinner with their usual chatter. Once dinner was finished Daisy cleaned up while the boys got ready for bed. Uncle Jesse had told them that they would start harvesting tomorrow and wanted them up early. The tractor had broken down again and the parts wouldn't come in until after harvesting season which meant they had to harvest by hand. It was good thing the farm was that big and therefore even though it was hard work, harvesting the old fashion way it was still possible. They would use Maudine for the threshing. This was why Uncle Jesse wanted his boys to have a good nights rest.


	2. Sick

**Author's note: Thank you to Kimduke-79 for being my muse and Beta for this story. The idea for this story was all Kim's. Thanks so much, Kim, couldn't have written this story with you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Warner Bros owns them.**

It was two days of hard labor when Bo started feeling muscle pains in the shoulders and arms. Luke and Bo were both out in the fields harvesting the wheat. It was mid-afternoon and the boys were sweating. Bo spotted Daisy coming over with a jug of cold lemonade. "Whooo! Daisy, I love you!" Bo called out to her. Luke followed Bo to Daisy.

"Here you go, boys!" Daisy handed them each a glass. Bo downed the glass and handed it back to Daisy. He rolled his shoulders to try and ease the pain there.

"You okay, Bo?" Daisy asked.

"I'm fine, Daisy. Just sore muscles from all the work." Bo said. Luke laughed.

"Bo, you need to exercise more. I'm doing the same amount of work as you and I'm not feeling a thing."

"Right, whatever you say, Luke." Bo wiped at his arms and front with the towel Daisy had brought with her. Bo did think it was strange that he would be feeling this tired though. Luke wasn't that much fitter than himself.

"Uncle Jesse said you boys can come in another hour or so and stack the harvest in the barn." Daisy picked up her tray and headed back to the house. Luke and Bo headed back into the field and continued their work.

When dinner time came around Bo wasn't feeling hungry. Jesse had made his favorite, crawdad bisque, but Bo didn't have the appetite. Something extremely out of the ordinary for Bo. He started feeling nauseous about an hour ago and he was worried that his stomach wouldn't hold his dinner, however, if he didn't eat, his family would worry. After grace everyone dug into the delicious bisque, Bo was being unusually slow, but no one seemed to notice. He managed the entire bowl without it coming back up, although it was not without effort. "Hey, Daisy. You think I could get some of that peppermint tea?"

Luke raised his eyebrow at him, "tea?"

Daisy smiled, "Of course you can, Sugar."

Bo shrugged, "Just feel as if I've eaten too much. It helps me digest." It wasn't a complete lie.

"You feeling okay, Son? Maybe all that work out there in the sun in too soon after that cold you had." Jesse felt for a fever but Bo didn't seem unusually warm.

"I'm fine Uncle Jesse. Just a feel like some tea today." Bo sounded fine so Jesse let it drop.

"Here you go, Bo." Daisy placed the cup down in front of him.

Bo took a sip and immediately his stomach started settling. He smiled at his Daisy, "Thanks, Daisy."

The next day was pretty much the same thing as the previous days, except Bo felt worse. At lunch he had feigned needing to go to the toilet while Jesse and Luke headed back to the harvesting. Once they were out of ear shot, Bo threw up the lunch he just had. He was feeling miserable but he didn't want his family to know. It was bad enough having to harvest without the tractor but to do it with just Luke and Jesse was near impossible. Bo washed his face with cold water and then headed back out into the sun.

"Was beginning to think you fell asleep on the toilet." Luke joked when Bo came up to him and started hacking at the wheat.

"Would you blame me after all these days of harvesting?" Bo laughed.

"Not really, no." Luke agreed. "But don't do that too often otherwise I'll start thinking you're trying to slack off."

Bo looked at Luke, a little offended. "Hey, I do as much work on this farm as you do."

Luke looked up in surprise, "Cool it, Bo. I was joking! Are you okay?"

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about snapping."

Luke waved his hand, "Forget about it." and returned to his hacking.

Bo looked at the food on the table as his uncle said grace. He took a deep breath and forced himself to eat the food he would usually stuff down in record time. Once finished, Bo asked to be excused to have a shower. Jesse dismissed him. Nobody seemed to think anything was amiss with their youngest.

Bo turned on the shower. He turned it onto coldest setting. The cold water helped settle his nausea. He kept taking deep breaths until he felt that his dinner would stay put. Once that happened he left the bathroom and went straight to bed. It would be another day of hard work tomorrow and he was exhausted. His muscles still ached, he was always feeling nauseous and he was feeling as if a fever was coming on. He knew he should be telling his uncle but that meant them worrying on him, which was what he had been trying to avoid.

The next morning after breakfast the Duke clan set out again for the gruelling work and again Bo was not feeling up to it. Bo was already feeling nauseous and the day hadn't even started. "Hey Bo! You work any slower and this is going to take us twice as long." Luke complained.

Bo looked up at Luke. He took a deep breath. "Um...yeah, sorry. I'll pick up my pace." Bo could barely focus on what he was doing. He continued hacking when a wave of dizziness came over him. He was feeling extremely hot and couldn't seem to stay on his feet. Suddenly everything went black and he collapsed.

Luke was oblivious to his cousin's condition because he was that far ahead of Bo. He turned to see where Bo was up to when he saw his cousin in a prone position in the soil. Luke broke out into a run, "Bo!" he called out as he dropped to his cousin's side. "Bo?" Luke turned him onto his back and looked him over to find any obvious reasons to his collapse. When Luke found nothing he tapped Bo's face and then frowned when he felt the heat coming of his cousin. Luke places the back of his hand on Bo's forehead. "This is bad." Luke said to himself. "Have to get him back to the house." Luke lifted Bo up into a sitting position and then pulled him up across his shoulders. He walked as fast as he could towards the house. Once it was in sight he called out. "Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse!"

Jesse looked up from what he was doing and saw Luke carrying his youngest. He dropped Maudine's reigns and ran toward them. "Luke, what happened?"

"I don't know. Let me get him in the house first." Luke puffed. Jesse nodded and ran ahead to get the door.

Inside the house, Luke gently lowered his unconscious cousin onto the couch. He could hear his uncle on the phone with the doctor. "He's got a fever, Uncle Jesse." Luke reported and heard his uncle relaying the information to the doctor, "I don't know what happened, he was working slowly today but I didn't think anything of it, then the next thing I knew he was on the ground."

Uncle Jesse hung up the phone and went to the kitchen. He had gotten a bowl of cold water and a towel. He laid the towel on Bo's forehead. Bo groaned and stirred. He opened his eyes and saw his cousin and uncle above him.

"How you feeling, boy?" Jesse asked.

Bo frowned, "Um...headache, hot."

Jesse nodded, "Anything else?"

"Aching all over." Bo confessed, "What happened?"

"We were hoping you would tell us. I turned around and found you collapsed on the ground." Luke told him.

Bo frowned again, "I don't know, I just started feeling dizzy and then nothing."

Jesse placed a hand on his nephews flushed cheek, "Don't worry about it now. The doctor's on his way. You just close your eyes and rest now." Bo did as he was told.

"What do you think is wrong, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked from where he stood behind his uncle.

"I don't know, Luke. We'll just have to wait for the doctor." Uncle Jesse got up. "Watch over him. I left old Maudine out there without tying her up. I have to get her settled. Call me if he gets any worse."

Luke nodded and sat on the ground next to his cousin. "How long have you been feeling like this?" Luke was willing to bet that his cousin wasn't feeling well for a while now but wasn't saying anything because of the harvesting that needed to be done. He knew this, because if the roles were reversed he would probably do the same. However, this didn't stop him from being annoyed that his cousin didn't tell them earlier that he wasn't feeling well. "Should've known you weren't feeling well. You weren't eating like you always did and you almost never ask for peppermint tea." Luke was talking as if his cousin was awake, but he was doing this to stop himself from thinking about the worse case scenarios, which usually happened whenever his little cousin was this sick. Luke looked up when he heard the door open. It was his uncle with Doc Appleby.

"Thank goodness." Luke got up and allowed space for the family doctor.

"He's been complaining of aching muscles, headache and he has a fever. I'm pretty sure he has been feeling nauseous these past days as well." Luke reported. Jesse looked at him, incredulously.

"You knew!"

"No! Of course not, but I should've. He hasn't been eating much these past few days." Luke explained. Jesse nodded, the signs were there but they didn't see it at the time.

The doctor listened to Bo's heart and lungs. "Bo, can you wake up for me?" The doctor asked.

Bo opened his eyes, slowly. "Hi Doc." He whispered when his eyes finally focused.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked, he already knew from what Luke had told him but he needed his patient to tell him.

"Got a headache and I feel like my whole body is aching. Threw up yesterday," Bo confirmed Luke's suspicions, "It's really hot."

"You're going to need to go to the hospital." Doc Appleby said.

"The hospital!" Luke exclaimed, "Is it that bad?"

"Calm down, Luke. I'm sure the Doc here knows what's best." In truth, Jesse was just as surprised as Luke.

The doctor took out a thermometer. "Put this in your mouth, Bo."

"He needs to have a blood test." The doctor said. "it's hard to say what he has but I don't want to risk it getting any worse by waiting." He took the thermometer back and read it. "He's got a fever of 104.5. He definitely needs to go to the hospital. Now."

Bo groaned. He hated hospitals and he hated needles. "Come on, Bo. Let's get a shirt on you and we'll get you to the hospital." Bo groaned as Luke pulled him up and helped him with his shirt.

They took Bo to the hospital in Jesse's pick-up. On the way there Luke CB'ed Daisy at the Boar's Nest and told her they would let her know once they have further news on Bo. Bo was sitting in between his uncle and cousin. He leaned his head on Luke's shoulder and whimpered every time the pick-up hit a bump in the road. "We'll be there soon, Bo." Luke comforted.


	3. Luke's Justice

**Author's note: Thank you to Kimduke-79 for being my muse and Beta for this story. The idea for this story was all Kim's. Thanks so much, Kim, couldn't have written this story with you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Warner Bros owns them.**

Luke and Jesse supported Bo as they followed the doctor, who introduced himself as Dr Whitmore, into a private room. "You can lay him on that bed." The doctor pointed to the bed in the middle of the room. Luke and Jesse helped Bo onto the bed. "And roll up his sleeve. I'll need to take his blood pressure as well as take some blood." Bo closed his eyes and took deep breaths, he didn't know whether it was the thought of the doctor taking his blood or whatever was making him sick but he was feeling nauseous again. Dr Whitmore took Bo's blood pressure and temperature. He frowned, "Your blood pressure is a little high but nothing to worry about, but your temperature is. I'm going to take some blood now and I'm going to need you to stay until the result comes back. Shouldn't take more than an hour." He said this as he tied a rubber tube around Bo's biceps. Bo turned his head when the doctor prepared the needle. Jesse put a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder. Once the doctor was done the doctor nodded to the nurse standing near the door. "Nurse Melissa here is going to take you to a room. Nurse, I'll need you to set up an IV for Beauregard Duke. He's fever is causing him to become dehydrated."

"It's Bo." Luke said, "He hates the name Beauregard." Bo smiled at his cousin.

"Bo it is then." The nurse said as she smiled at her patient. She rolled in a wheelchair from outside the room while Luke helped Bo off the bed and into the chair. The fact that Bo didn't complain showed how bad he must be feeling.

Bo was lying in a bed with his shirt off and an IV in the back of his hand. "Are you feeling better?" Luke asked his cousin. Jesse had gone out to phone Daisy at the Boar's Nest and give her an update on Bo's condition.

Bo looked at Luke with tired eyes, "A little."

"Won't be long until the Doc comes back with the results. Hopefully it's just a bad cold." Luke knew he was being naïve but he was hoping it would make Bo feel better.

Bo gave a short chuckle, "I know you're the smarter one but that doesn't make me that stupid. I think I can tell if this was just a bad cold. I can barely lift my arm without my muscles screaming."

Luke smiled and shrugged, "It was worth a try." Jesse walked in then.

"Daisy's really worried about you but I told her there was no point in her coming over yet. I CB'ed Cooter as well to see if he could keep her company until we know more." Jesse reported, "How are you feeling, Son?"

"Tired."

Jesse nodded, "Close your eyes and rest. We'll wake you when the doctor gets in." Bo nodded and drifted off.

Jesse and Luke waited in silence. They were both too worried about their youngest to engage in any sort of conversation. It wasn't long before Dr. Whitmore came in. He had a look which told Luke and Jesse that the news wasn't good. Luke turned to his cousin and woke him up. "The Doc's here, Bo." The doctor injected something into the IV line.

Bo rubbed his eyes and let Luke help him sit up. "Hi Doc. What's the diagnosis?" Bo asked groggily.

The doctor looked up from his chart. "Looks like you'll be checking in here, Bo." The Doc started, "You have what is known as Listeriosis. It's caused by a bacteria called Listeria monocytogenes. It's a food-borne bacteria meaning you got it from something you ate."

"That can't be right, Doc. We all ate the same thing for the whole week. How is it that Bo got sick and we didn't?" Luke asked.

"Well, the only reason I can think of is that Bo must have been sick some time in this past week." the doctor looked at each of them.

"I just got over a cold about 4 or 5 days ago." Bo volunteered the information, "But it wasn't so bad."

Dr Whitmore nodded, "That's probably it. The cold was enough to weaken your immune system. Mr. Duke, you don't feel any of the symptoms Bo has had so far?" Jesse shook his head. "Well, come straight here if you do. The elderly, pregnant women, newborns and people with an illness are susceptible. In your case Bo, it's because you were sick. What have you eaten this past week that was different to what you usually eat?"

Bo was too tired and nauseous to think about food right now. Luke, however, was quick to come up with an answer. "The ham Daisy brought home a few nights ago."

The doctor nodded, "That's a likely source for the bacteria. It's rare for the symptoms to be so severe so quickly though. Have you been doing strenuous work since then?"

Jesse nodded, "It's harvesting season, the boys have been out in the field harvesting by hand because the tractor has broken down." Jesse was worried now that he had worked the boys too hard, "How bad is it, Doc?"

"We'll have to do further tests to know the extent of the damage. For now, I've given him anti-biotics straight through the IV to fight the infection."

"Will he be okay?" Luke asked, thinking that the Doctor was avoiding their questions.

"I can't say, I'm sorry. It's very serious. If the infection has gotten into his nervous system then it can be very bad. In a good case scenario, he'll need to be here for 2 weeks, which is what we are hoping for because Bo's young and strong."

"Two weeks!" Luke was shocked, "And worse case?'

"I'm not going to sugar coat this." The doctor said, grimly, "There is a possibility that Bo may not survive."

Luke and Jesse looked devastated. "This can't be happening. He was fine just a few days ago." Luke looked at Bo. Bo had gone pale but one look at his cousin and uncle and he knew he had to be strong.

"Hey! The doctor said worse case scenario! You two ready to give up on me already." He waited for them to look at him. "Everything's going to be fine, right Doc?"

The doctor smiled at his patient. "A positive attitude is always a good sign. We'll do everything in our power to help you get better." He turned to Luke and Jesse, "Bo's right, there's no point thinking the worse already. We still have tests to run. Bo's young, he can fight this. The nurse is going to come in soon and set up the heart monitor. We'll be monitoring Bo while he's here. If you need anything, press the button." The doctor walked out.

Jesse recovered from the shock and nodded, "You're right, Bo. You'll get through this."

Bo looked at his cousin and uncle, "You should get back to the farm and harvest the wheat."

"The harvest can wait. You're more important." Jesse pointed out to Bo, but Bo shook his head.

"We're relying on this harvest to pay this month's mortgage, Uncle Jesse. We can't leave it much longer or it'll be too late." Bo was getting distressed now. This was why Bo didn't mention he was feeling sick.

"Bo, we'll be fine. I promise you. We made enough last month to cover half of this month's mortgage. The work we've done so far will cover the other half." Jesse consoled his nephew. "You can't worry about us. I need you to concentrate on getting better."

Bo was worried but he knew that his family didn't need any more to worry about so he nodded.

"And while you're getting better I'll be talking to the Deli manager." Luke started pacing the room.

"Luke, don't." Bo tried.

"No, Bo. Boss Hogg owns that Deli and he never sells anything at half price so I'm guessing he knew there was something wrong with the ham. He's lucky that you're the only one who has gotten sick in the county." Bo could tell Luke was livid. "I'm not letting him get away with this."

Bo smiled tiredly at his cousin. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

"No." Luke was determined. "If it was me in that bed, you would already be in Boss's face!" It was true, Bo was more hot-headed than Luke, but he wouldn't have a plan. Luke would.

"What's the plan?" Jesse asked. Jesse was never one to get revenge but he couldn't let Boss get away with hurting his nephew.

"Simple. I'm going to walk right in there and confront him and I'm going to turn on his CB. I'll get him to admit what he did if it's the last thing I do."

"What are you going to do when he does confess?" Jesse asked.

"Well the least he can do is pay for Bo's hospital bills." Luke said, "I'll think of other things he can do as well."

Bo's eyes were growing heavy. He tried to stay awake but he couldn't. "Don't fight it, Son. You need your rest."

Bo opened his eyes one more time. "Go home. I'll be okay." Then drifted off.

"Come on, Luke. You heard him. Let's go home." Jesse pulled on Luke's arm.

"I don't think I should leave him." Luke kept looking at his cousin.

"There's nothing we can do, Son." Jesse told his oldest nephew, "Let's rest up and we can come in early tomorrow mornin'." Luke nodded and followed his uncle.

"Uncle Jesse, the Deli in town is still open. Can you swing by? I want to talk to the manager." Luke said.

"Alright, Son. I know when you decide on something nobody can change your mind, but you be gentle with Old Jenson. I'm sure he only did what he was told." Jesse warned Luke. Luke nodded.

In the Deli, Jesse and Luke walked up to the counter. Old man Jenson smiled when he saw Jesse. "Jesse! What brings you in here?"

"Hello Jenson. How's the wife?" Jesse asked.

"Oh same old, same old. Always nagging me to stop working for Mr. Hogg and open my own shop." Jenson answered, "Don't know where she expects me to get the money from."

"Listen, Sir," Luke wasn't in the mood for idle chatter, Jesse gave him a look of disapproval but Luke ignored it, "You sold my cousin, Daisy, a leg of ham a few days ago."

Jenson instantly looked guilty confirming that Luke's hunch was correct. "Did you know there was something wrong with that ham?"

Jenson started sweating, "well...you see...I..."

"My cousin, Bo, is in hospital right now because of that ham you sold, so unless you want me to call in the Sheriff I suggest you tell me everything!" Luke was getting impatient. He did not want to get the run around. Jesse put a hand on his arm to tell him to back off a little but Luke was too mad to notice.

Jenson started shaking now, "In...in...hospital?" He looked at Jesse, "You have to believe me, Jesse! I never meant no harm."

Jesse gestured for the old man to calm down. "Now Jenson, we only want to talk. No one's calling the Sheriff, are they Luke?"

"As long as he talks." Luke nodded.

"I didn't want to sell it. You see, it was the last one of the stock we got. I only ordered three because it ain't in demand at the moment and not many folks here in hazzard can afford a leg of ham. I had already sold two of them when the farmer who I ordered from called to tell me to stop selling them because a couple of families have gotten sick from them. Not anyone from Hazzard though." Jenson was looking very guilty now. "I called up the Boss and told him what I was told, but he said there was no way he was going to throw away the ham and he told me to do whatever it takes to sell it. He even let me sell it at half price! The Boss ain't never sold anything at half price!" Jenson finished.

Luke was clenching his fist and tightening his jaw. "You're saying that Boss Hogg knew that the ham was making people sick and he still sold it!" Jesse placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Calm down, Luke."

Luke shoved his uncle's hand off his shoulder, "I will not calm down. The doctor said Bo could die!" Luke had tears in his eyes. "We could lose him because Boss wanted to make a few extra dollars!"

Jesse nodded and pulled his nephew into his arms. "I know, Son. I know." Luke pulled away and wiped his tears.

"I'm going to the Boar's Nest. I'm going to handle this right now." Luke walked out of the Deli.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse. I really didn't think it would be this serious." Jenson was sincerely sorry for his part. Jesse nodded that he understood and walked out after his nephew. Luke was already sitting in the pick-up waiting for Jesse.

Jesse started up the car and drove to the Boar's Nest. "I'll let you do this, Luke, but you promise me that you won't do anything that will get yourself arrested."

Luke stared out the window with his jaw clenched. He wasn't sure he could promise that. "You promise me or else I'm driving straight to the farm instead!"

Luke gave a stiff nodded, not trusting his own voice. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Jesse pulled into the parking lot of the Boar's Nest. "How do you want to do this?" Jesse asked as he shut off the engine.

"Uncle Jesse, I need you to get everybody in the Boar's Nest to get on the CB to get everybody they know onto the Hazzard Net. Tell them all to keep quiet because there's going to be a special broadcast today that they wouldn't want to miss. Also, get Cooter to record what the Boss has to say." Luke got out of the car without another word. Jesse followed.

Luke and Jesse walked into the Boar's nest and spotted Daisy. Daisy ran up to them. "How is he?" Luke didn't say anything, just went and sat down at the bar. Daisy frowned and looked at her uncle. "I'll tell you everything once this is over. Right now, I need you to quietly tell each of your customers to go out to their cars and get on the Hazzard Net. Tell them to call every one they know to do the same." Daisy nodded and did as she was told even though she didn't know what was going on. She made her way around the room and pretty soon the bar was empty. Luke nodded to Jesse to go CB Cooter.

Jesse got onto the CB in the pick-up. "Crazy Cooter, this is Shepherd. You got your ears on? Come back."

_"Crazy Cooter here, I'm crazy but I ain't dumb! Uncle Jesse? How's Bo doing?"_

"Cooter, Bo's fine for now. Listen I need you to get onto the Hazzard Net and record what you hear. Luke's about to get Boss to admit to something bad and we need a record of it as evidence. Can you do that? Come back."

_"Of course Uncle Jesse. Sounds like one of Luke's plans."_

"Who else? I'm gone!" Jesse grumbled. Luke always had a plan whether Jesse liked it or not. This time though, he knew J.D has it coming to him.

Inside the Boar's Nest Luke reckoned he had waited long enough. He nodded to Daisy to go wait outside. Daisy was worried about him but she knew Luke could look after himself.

Luke took a deep breath and then barged into J.D Hogg's office. Boss was napping in his barber chair when he was rudely interrupted. Luke walked right up to the CB in the office and flipped it on before Boss could even get out of his chair. He was too shocked to even notice what Luke had done. Luke was leaning in front of the CB with his arms folded.

"What's the meaning of this, Luke Duke?" Boss demanded, "I'm calling Rosco to have you arrested. He walked toward Luke and the CB. Luke pushed him back. "You sit down and you listen to me carefully, Boss."

"Just what is this about, Luke Duke." They were words of bravado but it came out shaking and high pitched.

Luke sat on the edge of the office table with his arms folded. "Bo's in the hospital."

"Well, that's sad for you but that means one less Duke to deal with for me!" J.D was about to get up when Luke yelled, "SIT DOWN!" J.D froze and stayed seated.

"Bo could die because you wanted to make a few extra dollars. I spoke to Old man Jenson and he told me that you made him sell the last leg of ham even when you knew people have gotten sick from it." Luke told him.

"A little sickness doesn't do anybody no harm." J.D defended.

Luke's face was stone, "A little sickness? Doc says that Bo has Listeriosis. Best case scenario, he'll be in hospital for two weeks. Worse case?" Luke walked over to J.D Hogg and leaned over him, "He could die!"

"What? You're lying! You're just trying to make me feel bad for selling that ham!"

"So you admit to selling the ham even though you knew it could make people sick?" Luke wanted J.D to admit it.

"I may have implied to Jenson that he should sell it." J.D said impishly.

"No. You told him to do whatever it takes to sell it, even sell it at half price." Luke told him.

"Maybe I did. So what? You can't prove diddly squat!" J.D said confidently.

"We haven't eaten all of the ham yet. I'm willing to bet that if we get it to the doctor at Tri-county hospital he would be more that willing to test it for the bacteria and once I get the results I will call the Centre for Disease Control and tell them what happened." Luke smiled, "You know what they will do? They will close down every establishment you own that sells food. I'm willing to bet you will be making quite a loss."

"NO! NO! Don't do that. I'll do whatever you want, just don't call the CDC, please!" J.D was begging now.

"So you admit to selling meat you knew was contaminated?" Luke asked again.

"Yes, yes, yes. I told Jenson that he had to sell it no matter what." J.D confessed, "You have to believe me when I say I didn't mean no harm to Bo."

"You didn't mean no harm?" Luke wanted to slap the man, "Your greed has my cousin in the hospital. The doctor doesn't know how bad it is until he does further tests. He had a fever of 104.5. You're lucky that it wasn't my whole family!"

"I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Anything!" J.D cried.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Okay," Luke moved back to sitting on the edge of the office table. J.D relaxed a little now that Luke wasn't leaning over him. "You will pay for Bo's hospital bills."

"Done!"

"It's harvest season and with Bo in hospital we won't be able get the harvesting done in time. We need helpers. You'll pay their wages."

"What?"

Luke raised his eyebrows at him.

"Fine! Anything else?" J.D said grudgingly.

"I can't think of anything right now, but I'll let you know when I do." Luke smiled, "And in case you plan to go back on your word, because I know how good you are at that." Luke walked over to the CB and picked it up. "Cooter, you got that?"

_"Loud and clear, Luke. Got every word down on tape. Boss can't weasel out of this."_

"What's going on?" J.D got up.

"What's going on is that I don't trust you Boss, so I made sure I had some insurance before coming in here." Luke said, "Why don't you step outside the Boar's Nest?" Luke opened the door and allowed Boss out first.

In the parking lot, some very unhappy members of the County were waiting by their cars. Boss walked through the door to meet with the boos they were hurling. Jesse walked up to him.

"You've done some low down things in your life, J.D but this one takes the cake!" Jesse was so disappointed in him.

"I really am sorry, Jesse." J.D did sound sincere but Jesse didn't care.

Daisy had tears running down her cheeks. "How could you, Boss? Bo could die!" Jesse put a comforting hand around her. "I quit! I can not work for a low-down, heartless man like you."

"Daisy! Please..." But Daisy refused to listen.

Luke looked at Boss. "You remember what you said Boss. We'll be collecting." He turned his back on to Boss, "Come on, Uncle Jesse. Daisy. Let's go home." Luke took Daisy home in Dixie while Jesse took his pick-up.

They left a crowd filled with anger and sympathy behind as they drove away. J.D Hogg stood there feeling like the low-life everybody thought he was. He walked back into the Boar's Nest with his head bowed.


	4. Jesse's secret

**Author's note: Thank you to Kimduke-79 for being my muse and Beta for this story. The idea for this story was all Kim's. Thanks so much, Kim, couldn't have written this story with you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Warner Bros owns them.**

It was late by the time the Duke clan, minus one, had dinner and got ready for bed. Jesse gave both his kids a kiss before going to his room. Luke and Daisy watched him as he closed the door. "I'm worried about him, Luke." Daisy said, "Usually he would be the one that's strong, but he was so quiet at dinner. You don't think he's getting sick as well. You said that the doctor told him to keep an eye out for any signs."

"I think he's fine. When he gave us a kiss I didn't notice any fever and he had his dinner, but you're right, he is quieter that normal even under the circumstances. I was expecting his usual talk about looking on the bright side and that God has a plan for each of us and this was just a hurdle for Bo and our family, but he barely said a word." Luke was worried. It wasn't like his Uncle to not provide comfort for his kids. "I think I'm going to check on him. Just quickly." Daisy nodded and watch as her older cousin left the kitchen table.

Luke knocked on Uncle Jesse's door but received no answer, "Uncle Jesse?" He called. Still nothing. He was worried now and slowly opened the door. His uncle was sitting on their bed, still in his overalls, with his bed light on. He was reading something. He looked up and quickly put the paper away in his draw when he saw his nephew at his door. Luke frowned at how his uncle reacted. The paper was obviously something his uncle didn't want him to see. "Uncle Jesse, are you feeling okay?" Luke asked.

Jesse smiled, "I'm fine, Luke. Why do you ask?"

"You were really quiet at dinner. The doctor told you to keep a look out for the same symptoms Bo has." Luke said.

"I feel fine, Luke. I promise I'll let you know if I start feeling under the weather." Jesse was warmed by his nephews concern. "You go to bed. We'll visit Bo tomorrow after the morning chores. I may need you to quickly run into town for some supplies. Maudine's short on feed. I know it's hard to do but we still have a farm to run even if we do want to spend all our time at Bo's side."

Luke nodded in understanding. "You get some rest too, Uncle Jesse. Don't worry too much about the farm. Remember, we can always hire farmhands."

Jesse nodded, "I know. Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Uncle Jesse." Luke backed out the door.

It seemed both he and Jesse had temporarily forgotten about the piece of paper Jesse had tried to hide from Luke, because Jesse got into his pyjamas and turned out the lights while Luke reassure his cousin that their uncle was fine and both headed to their respective rooms.

Luke sat on his bed in his room. He looked to his right at his cousin's empty bed. Luke sighed. He got up and laid down in his cousin's bed. It wasn't something Luke did. Bo would have done it without thinking but Luke had always been the strong one and never seeked such comfort. However, after an emotionally tiring day and his cousin in hospital, he needed to feel that his cousin was still with them. He didn't cry, he just needed the comfort the smell of the bed gave him. "You'll be fine, Bo. The doctor's going to take care of you and you'll be home before you know it." He told his absent cousin as he stared at the ceiling.

Luke didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up the sun was peeking over the horizon. Luke got up feeling refreshed. He got changed and went to wash up before starting his morning chores. His uncle was already out there collecting the eggs. "Good morning, Uncle Jesse."

"Mornin'. How did you sleep?" Jesse asked.

"Good, amazingly well actually." Luke answered as he went to milk the cow. Jesse smiled. He had poked his head into the boys room when he woke up and saw that Luke was asleep on Bo's bed. He was proud that his nephews could still comfort each other even though they were apart. Bo never knew that his uncle knew, but Bo had slept in Luke's bed most nights when Luke was in Vietnam.

Daisy had breakfast ready by the time Jesse and Luke finished the morning chores. "I'm going to head over to the hospital. Daisy, why don't you come with me." Daisy nodded. She had been wanting to visit her baby cousin since she had heard. "Luke, you come on over once you get the feed for Maudine." Luke nodded as he finished his breakfast. He really wanted to just drop everything and go to his cousin, but Luke knew his uncle was right. The farm wasn't going to run itself. Daisy washed up and she and Jesse headed out the door. Just before driving off, Jesse called out to Luke.

"I forgot about the money for the feed. It's on my bedside table." Jesse told Luke. Luke acknowledged with a nod and a wave. Luke ran back inside the house. He wanted to get this done so he could head over to the hospital. He went into his uncle's room in search of the money. It wasn't on top of the bedside draws so he looked inside the first draw and there it was. Luke grabbed it and was about to leave when a piece a paper caught his eye. It was the same one that Jesse was reading the night before. Luke knew it was wrong but his curiosity got the better of him.

It was a letter addressed to Jesse from Luke's mother? Luke frowned, why would his mother write a letter to his uncle. He read the first lines;

_Dear Jesse, _

_ If you are reading this letter than it means that I am no longer with you. I hate to leave you with this burden but I did not have the strength while I was alive to tell you what I am about to..._

As Luke read on his face went from confusion to shock to anger. He put the letter in his pocket and bolted out of the room, the house, the farm. He pushed the General Lee as far as he could. He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get away. He drove around and around until he found himself at a fishing hole he and Bo always went to because of the secluded area. He stopped the General and walked towards the water. Sitting on a rock and he took out the letter. He read it again.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Jesse had just arrived. Dr Whitmore told them that there hasn't been any change over night and that they are still monitoring him closely. Jesse walked into the room with Daisy. Bo was asleep. Daisy walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair. She picked up Bo's hand. Bo stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled when he focused on Daisy. "Howdy, Darling."

Daisy kissed his hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Same." Bo answered. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Bo tried to comfort his obviously distressed cousin. Daisy just nodded. Bo turned to his uncle.

"Where's Luke?" Bo asked. Of course that would be Bo's question.

"He's getting some feed for me in town. He'll be here soon." Jesse pat Bo's leg. Bo nodded and then frowned, "How is the farm?"

Daisy smiled at her cousin. "Don't you worry about the farm. Luke had everything handled. Boss will be paying for everything."

Bo raised an eyebrow, "Boss? How? Why?"

"The whole town knows about how he was the one that made you sick by forcing Jenson to sell the ham even though he knew there was something wrong with it." Daisy explained, "Luke got Boss to confess while the whole town was listening to him on the Hazzard net and Cooter recorded it so there is no way Boss is getting away with what he did."

Bo smiled, "I should've known Luke would think of something. He always does. Just wished I was th..." Suddenly Bo's eyes rolled back and he started convulsing. Daisy yelped in shock while Jesse held his nephew down. The heart monitor was beeping fast. Then the Doctor and nurses came rushing into the room.

"Clear the room!" Dr Whitmore yelled as he went to his patient. The nurses ushered Jesse and Daisy out of the room and shut the doors and closed the blinds.

Jesse put his arm around Daisy as they waited for the doctor to come out. He sat them down in the chairs outside the room. "He'll be okay, Darling." He didn't know if he was trying to convince Daisy or himself.

"Should we call Luke?" Daisy asked.

Jesse shook his head. "He should be on his way. If we tell him now he'll be liable to cause an accident trying to get here as fast as he can." Daisy nodded at the logic. The doctor came back out 15 minutes later. Jesse and Daisy got up.

"Mr Duke, I'm sorry to say that your nephew's condition has worsen. We have stopped the convulsions but I'm afraid that it is a sign that the bacteria had infected his nervous system. There's a likely chance that he'll get meningitis. The good news is that he was here and so we were able to give him the antibiotics to fight meningitis straight away. This means that he has a good chance of beating the disease."

"Is he going to be okay?" Jesse asked

"It's too soon to say. All we can do it continue monitoring and administering the antibiotics to ensure that they are working. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but we are doing all we can to help Bo. He's a strong, young man so don't give up on him yet."

"Dukes don't give up on Dukes." Jesse nodded, "Can we see him now?"

"You can. He's unconscious still but it shouldn't be long before he wakes up."

"Thanks, Doc." Jesse went into the room pulling his niece with him. Looking at Bo now, you wouldn't have guessed that he just had a convulsion. He looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. Jesse looked at his pocket watch. Luke should've been here by now. Jesse sat Daisy down in the chair next to the bed.

"You stay with him, Daisy. I'm going to see where Luke is." Jesse headed for the parking lot where his pick up was parked.

"This is Shepherd calling Lost Sheep. Lost Sheep, you gotcha ears on, come back?" Jesse waited but no response.

"Lost sheep, come back!" Jesse said again but still nothing. Where could he be? He changed the channel to Cooters.

"Cooter. You gotcha ears on, come back." Jesse grumbled.

_"You got Crazy Cooter. I maybe crazy but I ain't dumb. What can I do for you, Uncle Jesse?"_

"First off, I ain't your Uncle Jesse and two, I was wondering if you'd seen Luke."

_"Um...no sir. Haven't seen or heard from him since yesterday. Is everything okay Mr Jesse? How's Bo?" _

"That's why I need to find Luke. Bo's taken a turn for the worse and I need Luke here with him. You didn't see him in town? He was suppose to be there getting feed."

_"Sorry, Mr Jesse, but I haven't seen the General at all. You know Luke and Bo. When they come to town they make it known by roaring down the streets. I haven't seen him at all. I'll tell ya what. I'll go over to the feed store and ask Mr Jennings if Luke's been in."_

"Thanks, Cooter. I'll be on the Hazzard net."

_"Sure thing, Mr Jesse. I'm gone." _

Jesse rubbed at his tired eyes and then changed the CB channel again. "This is Jesse Duke calling the hazzard net. Anybody on this channel seen my nephew, Luke Duke?" Jesse didn't get an answer. He sighed. He didn't know what was going on. It wasn't like Luke to stay away from Bo for so long. Especially when Bo was in hospital. "Well, if anybody sees him please contact me on the hazzard net or at the hospital. I'm gone."

_"Mr Jesse, this is Cooter. I'm sorry but Mr Jennings said that Luke hasn't been in today. I'm going to close up shop and drive around. See if I can find the General."_

"Thanks, Cooter. I'm much obliged. Call me at the hospital whether you find him or not."

_"Will do Uncle... Mr Jesse."_

Jesse walked back into the room. Daisy turned to him. "No luck?"

"Cooter's looking for him now. He said that Mr Jennings hasn't seen him at all today. I'm worried. It's not like Luke to do this."

At that moment, Bo stirred. He blinked a few times to remove the fog from his eyes. "Uncle Jesse, Daisy?"

"How're you feeling, Boy?" Jesse asked as he sat on the edge of Bo's bed.

Bo closed his eye and took a couple of deep breaths. "Feel like someone's pounding my skull with a hammer."

"That's probably caused by the convulsions." Jesse explained.

Bo frowned, "Convulsions?"

"You don't remember?" Daisy asked.

Bo went to shake his head but stopped when the hammering started on double time. He shut his eyes tight to block out the pain. "Take it easy, Son. What do you remember?" Jesse asked.

Bo thought about that. "The doctor was telling me about the disease I had...Lis...Les...Liss something or rather."

"Listeriosis and that was yesterday. You don't remember anything about his morning?"

Bo frowned, "No Sir. What happened this morning?"

"We were talking about how Luke trapped J.D and got him to confess to making you sick. You don't remember at all?"

Bo tenderly moved his head from side to side, "I don't remember any of it." Then Bo lifted his head and looked around the room. "Where's Luke?"

Jesse and Daisy looked at each other and then Daisy smiled at Bo. "He has some errands to run this morning for Uncle Jesse. He'll be here soon."

Bo nodded. He didn't remember anything that happened this morning so he wouldn't know that Luke should've been here already. "Why do I feel like a truck ran over me? It wasn't this bad yesterday."

Jesse knew he couldn't hide Bo's condition from him. "Dr Whitmore said that the bacteria has infected your nervous system. There's a likely chance that you could get meningitis."

Bo looked dumbfounded. He didn't think that a tasty leg of ham could make him so sick. He may not have heard of Listeriosis but he had heard of meningitis. People die from meningitis. "Am I going to die?"

Jesse shook his head. "Not if the doctor can help it. The doctor said that he caught it early and so you have a good chance of fighting it and winning. You just rest."

Bo closed his eyes. "Where's Luke?" Daisy and Jesse frowned.

"Bo, I told you, remember?" Daisy asked giving him and Jesse a very worried look.

"Remember what?"

"You already asked me where Luke was. I told you he had some errands to run and will be here soon." Daisy reminded him.

"Oh okay then." Bo started drifting off.

"Uncle Jesse? What's wrong with him?" Daisy wanted to cry. Jesse placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to the doctor." Jesse said and then left the room to find Dr. Whitmore. He found him at the nurses station and told him about what had happened. Dr Whitmore nodded his head.

"It's possible that the listeriosis is affecting his memory. It's too early to tell at the moment but I'm hoping that it's only temporary. It's not uncommon at all in patients with Listeriosis and meningitis." Dr Whitmore took a good look at the man in front of him. He was worn out. "Mr Duke, I know you're worried about your nephew, and I can't give you the assurance you need, but I can tell you that I will do everything I can in order for Bo to make a full recovery."

Jesse swallowed and nodded, "Thank you Doc. I know you're doing all you can." Jesse turned around and was about to walk back to the room when the nurse called to him.

"Mr Duke. There's a Mr Davenport on the phone for you." The nurse passed the phone to Jesse.

"Thank you." Jesse said as he put the phone to his ear. "Did you find him?" Jesse got right down to the point.

_"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse. I can't find him anywhere. I've been keeping an ear out on the Hazzard Net as well but nobody's reported anything."_

"That's okay, Cooter. Thanks anyway." He handed the phone back to the nurse and then went back to the room.

Luke was still at the fishing hole. The silence hadn't helped him at all. The more he thought about it angrier he got. Jesse had known all this time and never told him. How could he keep something so important from him? Luke was so engrossed in the letter he had found in Jesse's draw that he didn't even think about how Bo was doing. Luke laid back on the rock. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Luke hated being angry. He always had control of his emotions no matter what the situation so being this angry made him feel as if he had no control over his own mind and body. He tried to clear his mind of everything. He needed to calm down before he confronted his uncle. It took him longer than he wanted it to. By the time he thought he could talk to his uncle without blowing up it was already getting dark. Luke got up and headed back to the General.

Daisy and Jesse was back at the farm after spending the whole day with a very confused Bo. Bo had asked where Luke was each time he woke up. By the time they had left Bo for the night, Bo was disappointed and depressed about not seeing Luke. Jesse told him that Luke had to go to the next county to get the feed because the store in town had run out. Bo believed him but he was still upset. "He'll come tomorrow." Jesse had told him but once he got home and Luke was nowhere to be seen, Jesse was worried that he had told one too many lies today and Dukes don't lie.

The roar of the General's engine was music to Jesse's ears. He was so worried that Luke had got into an accident. It was the only reason he could think of that would keep him away from a very sick Bo. Luke pulled himself out of the car. Jesse was waiting for him on the porch looking livid. Daisy ran up to him and gave him a hug. "We were so worried about you."

Luke gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry I worried you. I need to talk to Uncle Jesse." Daisy frowned as her cousin pushed passed her.

"You better have a good reason why you weren't at the hospital today!" Jesse grumbled at his nephew. Luke didn't say anything, he just pulled out the letter he had found and handed it to his uncle. His uncle took it. Looking at it as if it was a snake.

"This a good enough reason for you, Uncle Jesse?"

Daisy stood behind Luke. She was worried. "What is that, Uncle Jesse?" She asked.

Jesse looked up at them with sad, grey eyes. "It's a secret I had kept since Luke's parents died."


	5. The Letter

**Author's note: Thank you to Kimduke-79 for being my muse and Beta for this story. The idea for this story was all Kim's. Thanks so much, Kim, couldn't have written this story with you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Warner Bros owns them.**

"I want to know everything." Luke demanded. Jesse nodded and headed into the kitchen. He sat down and gestured for his kids to do the same. Before explaining everything he read the letter out loud so that Daisy would know what they were talking about.

"I got this letter handed to me when they read your mother's will. It was given to me after everyone had left the office, as per Catherine's will." He opened the letter and started reading.

___Dear Jesse, _

___ If you are reading this letter than it means that I am no longer with you. I hate to leave you with this burden but I did not have the strength while I was alive to tell you what I am about to. Before I tell you the secret I have kept with me since that fateful day, I want you to know that I love Michael more than anything in this world, which is why I could never hurt him by telling him what I am about to reveal to you._

___A year after Michael and I got married, Michael had to leave me to go to Capitol City for a night for a job. It was good pay and we needed the money, but that was the same day that I had received news from our doctor that it would be difficult for Michael and I to conceive because of condition I had. The doctor said it was a 1 in 1000 chance for Michael and I to have a child. I was devastated but I did not want to tell Michael that day. I decided I would tell him when he got back._

___That night, Jonathan had come over. Michael had asked him to take care of me for the night. He noticed that I had been crying and after a couple of questions I broke down and told him everything. Jonathan opened a moonshine he knew Michael kept under the sink and gave me some to help me sleep, but I just kept drinking. Jonathan tried to stop me but I started screaming and screaming until I was sobbing in his arms. One thing lead to another. Before we knew it. We were in our bed. We were so ashamed, the next morning we promised each other that we would not mention a word of this to anyone. One month later I was pregnant and I knew by the timing that the child was Jonathan and not Michael's. By that time, Jonathan had met Emma and I knew he was in love. I couldn't tell him. He didn't know that the baby was his. I kept that secret, until now. Jesse, Luke has a right to know who his father is, but I pray that you wait until he is old enough to understand._

___ I'm truly sorry,_

___ Catherine._

Daisy covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at Luke who was looking at their uncle with accusing eyes. "How old do you think is old enough, Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse looked at him. "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't know when to tell you and when Bo came to live with us and the two of you were like brothers, I didn't want that to change."

"I had the right to know. Mom trusted you to tell me." Luke was angry. "I had the right to know that Uncle Jonathan betrayed my father!"

"Now Luke," Jesse didn't want Luke to start blaming anyone, "It was something that happened. Jonathan and your mother didn't plan it and it never progressed to anything."

"It progressed to me being born!" Luke stood up. "Don't tell me it was nobody's fault. Uncle Jonathan took advantage of my mother."

Jesse stood up, angry now. "Don't you dare talk about Jonathan that way. He is your and Bo's father after all. I know Jonathan was wrong for what he'd done but he loved your father and would never hurt him deliberately."

"How can you say that after knowing what he did! He is not my father. My dad is Michael and that will never change."

"I'm not saying that Michael ain't your father. He was the best father you could've had, but that don't change the fact that Jonathan is also your father." Jesse tried to reason.

"I will never call him that." Luke vowed.

"And how about Bo? What is he to you?"

"He's my cousin. Just like he has always been."

Jesse shook his head, "I would've thought that you would be happy to know that he is your brother."

Luke snickered, "Why would I care if he's my brother or cousin?"

"You've always loved him like a brother. He's always loved you like a brother." Daisy interrupted the tennis game she was watching. "Does knowing what you know now change that?"

"It's easy for you to say that, Daisy. Your parents are still your parents." Luke spat out.

"And yours are still yours." Daisy said, "A letter doesn't change that."

"Yes it does." Luke glared at his uncle. "I'm not talking about this any more. I'm going to bed." Luke headed for his room when his uncle called.

"Bo's been asking about you." He reported, "Are you going to visit him tomorrow?"

Luke stopped. He knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn't look at his cousin right now and not be reminded of Bo's father's betrayal. "No."

Jesse got up and walked into the living room so that he could see his nephew. Luke had his back to him. "No? He got worse today."

Luke turned around, feeling a little guilty, "How is he?"

"Bad. The infections got into his nervous system. He has meningitis. He was so confused today. Found it hard to remember things that we talked about only five minutes prior. The only thing he was consistent about was asking for you."

"What did the doctor say?"

"That he is doing all that he can." Jesse answered.

Luke hesitated. He wanted to visit Bo but he couldn't do it. "Tell him that I'm busy with the farm or something. Tell him whatever you want. I can't see him." Luke closed the bedroom door before Jesse could protest.

Jesse turned to Daisy. "What are we going to tell him, Daisy? I can't lie to him any more." Jesse had tears in his eyes. Daisy went to hug him.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse. I'll think of something. You get a good nights rest and don't worry about it. Let me handle it." Daisy promised.

Jesse wasn't use to letting his niece handle his problems but he didn't have the strength to refuse. He nodded.

Daisy had told Bo the following morning that Luke had come down with the flu and that the doctor said he wasn't allowed to visit because Bo's immune system was working over time and it wouldn't be able to fight a virus. Bo had believed her because he had never known Daisy to lie, so Daisy and Jesse was able to visit Bo for an entire week without having to explain why Luke wasn't there. By the second week they no longer had to lie to Bo because Bo's condition got worse and he was barely ever conscious enough to ask for anything, but when he did he would only ask for Luke. Daisy was reporting to Luke about Bo's condition, because he wasn't talking to Jesse, but this week she was too angry at Luke to even talk to him. Daisy had told Luke that Bo was getting worse but Luke still wouldn't visit.

That night Daisy barged into Luke's room. "Are you going to wait until Bo dies before you would visit him!" Daisy screamed. Jesse heard her and ran into the room. Luke stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"He's dying, Luke and all he ever asks for is you, but you're so selfish that you can't even see past your own self pity to visit your dying cousin!"

"Now, Daisy. Calm down." Jesse tried to lead her out of the room but Daisy shoved him off. "No, Uncle Jesse. I'm sick of this. I'm not lying to Bo any longer for you, Luke. The next time he wakes up, if he wakes up. I'm telling him the truth. I'm telling him that the cousin he's looked up to his whole life is a coward who won't face his problems head on. I'm telling him that the cousin he loves so much is blaming him for something that happened before he was even born!"

Luke looked as if he was sucker punched. He didn't know it but Daisy was right. He was punishing his cousin for something that happened before either of them were born. It wasn't Bo's fault that his father made a mistake. It wasn't Bo's fault that Luke's mother was unfaithful to her husband. If none of this was Bo's fault then why was he blaming him?

"I will never forgive you if Bo dies thinking his cousin doesn't love him enough to see him for the last time! Never!" Daisy ran out of the room crying. Jesse looked at Luke with disappointing eyes.

"You have the right to be angry at me. You even have the right to be angry at your mother and Jonathan, but you have no right to be angry at Bo." Jesse said. He had allowed Luke time to deal with the revelation, but that time was over and like Daisy, he will not lie to Bo for Luke's sake any longer. "What you do from this point onwards will be your choice and you will have to deal with the consequences." Jesse closed the door, leaving Luke to think about what he has been doing and what he will do. Luke looked at Bo's bed empty bed and sat down in it.

"What have I been doing, Bo?" Luke asked, "I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry!" Luke hugged Bo's pillow and cried. He cried so hard that he could barely take a breath. He curled up on Bo's bed and stayed like that until morning came. By morning common sense had finally come back to Luke and he got up and got changed into a fresh pair of jeans and shirt. He walked out of the room and saw Daisy getting breakfast ready. She wouldn't look at him. Luke walked up to her as she put down a plate on the table and hugged her tight.

"Thank you!" Luke said as he pulled back. "I'm sorry I made you lie to Bo." Daisy looked at Luke and saw that he meant every word. She pulled him back to her and cried into his shoulder.

"He really needs you, Luke."

"I know. I know." Luke rubbed her back. The phone rang at that moment. Jesse had just walked out of his room and went to pick it up.

"Hello! Duke residence."

"Hello Mr Duke? This is Nurse Melissa from the Tri-County Hospital."

"This is Jesse Duke. What's going on? Is Bo okay?"

"Mr Duke, we can't tell you anything over the phone. We need you and your family here right away."

"We're on our way!" Jesse hung up the phone. He looked pale as he turned to Daisy and Luke. "We have to get to the hospital now."

Luke was scared, "I'm driving." He said and ran out the door, followed by his uncle and cousin. They got in the pick-up. The drive up to the hospital was in silence. Nobody wanted to talk about the possibility of Bo dying.


	6. Past mistakes, future dilemmas

**Author's note: Thank you to Kimduke-79 for being my muse and Beta for this story. The idea for this story was all Kim's. Thanks so much, Kim, couldn't have written this story with you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Warner Bros owns them.**

Luke pulled into a parking spot and bolted through the hospital doors. He walked up to the counter. "Someone called us to come in. Beauregard Duke." Luke puffed out. Jesse and Daisy was standing beside him. The nurse nodded. "Dr Whitmore is waiting for you in his office." They knew where his office was. Luke lead the way. He walked into the office without even knocking.

"How is he?" Luke asked. The Doctor looked up at the interruption. He gestured for them to take a seat.

Luke wanted to just get to the point but he knew there was no point in arguing. He sat down and waited.

"We had a bit a scare this morning. Bo stopped breathing." Dr Whitmore gestured for them to wait when they were about to bombard him with question. "He's fine. He's breathing on his own now and it seems like someone is watching over him because the antibiotics are doing their job. The bacteria is dying. I am quite confident that Bo will make a full recovery."

Luke jumped as he yelled for joy, "Alright!"

Daisy hugged Jesse. "Are you sure about that, Doctor?"

"As sure as I can be. Bo's a fighter. Seems like he still has things to do."

"Can we see him?" Luke asked.

"Of course you can. In fact, he's awake and has been asking about his family." the Doc smiled when he looked up and saw three empty chairs.

Jesse walked into the room first followed by Daisy and then Luke. Bo was sitting up in the bed. He still looked pale but it was much better than how he was the past weeks. "How are you feeling, Bo?" Jesse asked as he took Bo's hand and sat down in the chair. Bo smiled at his uncle.

"I'm tired, but I don't ache any more. Still have little headache though." Bo's voice was soft but at least he could finish a sentence with losing his breath.

"You gave us a real scare, Bo." Daisy said from the other side of Bo's bed. Bo hugged her but he was focusing on Luke. Luke didn't say anything. He just smiled at his cousin.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked Luke.

"Huh?" Luke was confused. Daisy looked at him. She hadn't told Luke the story she had been telling Bo.

"He's fine, Sugar. You know a little cold can't keep Luke away from here for long." Daisy said as she made face which told Luke he should play along.

"Right, I'm fine. Nothing you need to worry on." Luke said, not liking lying to his cousin but knowing he had no other choice.

Bo frowned. Something was wrong. He couldn't tell what but his uncle, Daisy and Luke all seemed like they were hiding something. Bo was never the one to beat around the bush so he got right to the point. "What aren't y'all telling me?"

"What do you mean, son?" Jesse asked, still trying to play dumb.

"I'm sick, Uncle Jesse. I'm not blind. I know when y'all are trying to hide something."

Daisy forced a smile, "Don't be silly, Sugar. We're not hiding anything." but Bo wasn't fooled.

"You're not a very good liar, Daisy. No Dukes are good liars." Bo said.

"It's okay, Daisy. You can stop lying for me." Luke said from the end of the bed. It was time for Luke to take responsibility for what he had done or hadn't done. "The truth is I wasn't sick."

Bo frowned. "But you never visited after I was admitted."

"I know. I'm sorry. I found out something about my mother and I couldn't get my head around it." Luke said. It was a lame excuse. Luke knew that now.

"I asked for you, but Daisy and Uncle Jesse kept telling me that the doctor wouldn't let you visit."

"We lied, Bo." Jesse said, he wasn't about to let Luke be thrown in the frying pan when he was partly to blame.

"Why?"

Jesse sighed and looked at Luke. Luke shook his head. "I don't think you're up to knowing right now, Bo. You're only just starting to recover."

"What's so bad that you don't think I can handle it?" Bo asked.

"We'll tell you once you're stronger." Jesse told him.

"I want to know now. I want to know what's so damn important that my cousin would think he had to stay away from me when I was so close to my deathbed." Bo demanded. He was angry at all the lies and he wanted to know why?

Jesse sighed. He knew they wouldn't be allowed to leave this room without revealing what they know to their youngest. Luke walked around the bed and sat on the edge next to Bo's feet. "I'm sorry, Bo. I was being selfish. I knew you've been asking for me but I couldn't bring myself to see you."

Bo frowned, "Did I do something wrong?" He was more worried than angry now. Maybe he did something to make Luke mad at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just being stubborn. You see, I found a letter in Uncle Jesse's draw. It was from my mother." Luke told him. Bo was surprised. He didn't know Luke's mother had written to Jesse. "She told Uncle Jesse that there was one night after she had married my father that she was unfaithful."

Bo was shocked now. He doesn't remember his Aunt Catherine but he knew she was a beautiful lady, both inside and outside, from what he had seen in pictures and what he had heard in stories. "I'm sorry, Luke." He said. He wouldn't know what he would do if it had been his mother.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Bo. But that's not the whole story. You see, she not only made a mistake and she made that mistake with your father." Luke stopped to gage Bo's reaction.

Bo frowned as he looked at Luke and then his uncle. "My father and Luke's mother?" Bo shook his head slowly, "My father betrayed my mother."

"No!" Jesse quickly corrected, "It was before he met your mother." Bo let out a long breath. He was glad for that. He looked at Luke.

"There's something else." Bo guessed. Luke nodded.

"I was the result of that mistake." Luke said. Bo let what he was told sink in.

"You're...I'm...my father..." Bo couldn't fathom what he was just told. "My father is your father?"

Luke and Jesse nodded. "I was angry when I found out. I was angry at your father. I thought he betrayed my dad. I couldn't believe what I read and I just wanted to get back at Jonathan for what he did."

"But you can't." Bo was finally put together what must've happened. "You blamed my father for what happened but you couldn't take out your anger on my dad so you take it out on me instead." Bo knew it was true by the way Luke wouldn't look at him. "You didn't visit me these past weeks because you wanted to punish me?"

Luke nodded, not trusting his own voice. "I asked for you. I don't remember much of the past couple of weeks but I remember you not being there."

Luke looked up, only to see disappointment and anger in his cousin's eyes.

"I needed you, Luke." Bo said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me something. Would you have even cared if I had died?" Bo asked.

Luke looked at Bo in shock, "Of course I would care! What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you blame me for thinking that? I know it was close call, Luke. The doctor told me I stopped breathing this morning. I could've died and you wouldn't've been here."

Luke nodded, "I know. I don't know what I would've done if you had died today."

Bo wanted to feel bad for Luke, for what he had found out, but Bo was in the same boat as he was. What gave Luke the right to be angry at him?

"Bo, I know I was wrong for the way I acted. I saw the letter and I just got angry. I couldn't control myself and I didn't trust myself not to blow up when I saw you." Luke tried to explain, but he knew it wasn't doing any good. "I'm sorry, Bo. I really am."

Bo looked away. He pulled the sheet up to his shoulder and laid down on his side, his back to his uncle and Luke. "I'm tired. Y'all can leave now."

Daisy got up. She was crying again. She bent over and kissed him on the temple. "We'll be back again later." She pulled her uncle and cousin out of the room. Once the door was closed she spun on her cousin. "You fix this." She ordered.

Luke nodded, "I will. I promise you, even if it's the last thing I do." Luke sat on the chair outside the door. "I'm going to stay here. He's angry right now, but I know Bo and he doesn't like being alone, even if he asked to be." Jesse nodded.

"We'll bring you something to eat." Jesse said as he put his arm around his niece's shoulder and led her away from the room.


	7. Never truly alone

**Author's note: Thank you to Kimduke-79 for being my muse and Beta for this story. The idea for this story was all Kim's. Thanks so much, Kim, couldn't have written this story with you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Warner Bros owns them.**

Luke sat there looking at the door. He didn't know what he could do to fix what he had done, but he knew he had to be here. Bo needed him, even if he doesn't know it right now. Inside the room, Bo wasn't sleeping. He sat up once his family had left. He was tempted to ask them to come back but his anger and his pride wouldn't allow it. He didn't understand how his uncle and Daisy could lie to him all this time and he didn't understand how Luke could treat him like he meant nothing to him. Bo really was tired, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep. He kept thinking about what he was told. He and Luke had the same father. He smiled. He had always loved Luke like a brother, but knowing that they were real brothers made him smile. But then he thought about the way Luke had deliberately stayed away to punish him and the anger boiled up again. "Maybe Luke doesn't want me to be his brother." Bo said to himself. "Maybe he thinks you're too stupid to be his brother. Maybe he's embarrassed to find out he has brother with the brains of a turnip. He's said that enough times." Bo started getting frustrated, "Why did I have to get sick? If I didn't get sick, Luke wouldn't've found out and everything would be fine." Then he thought, "But it ain't my fault what my daddy did. Luke didn't have the right to blame me for what my daddy and his mommy did." All of Bo's emotions were tangled up in a giant knot until Bo was too tired to untangle them and he fell into a fitful sleep.

Outside the room Luke was getting agitated. He didn't like being out here while his cousin was inside. He didn't know how he could stand to be away from his cousin from almost two weeks without feeling the need to check on him when he couldn't even be on the other side of a door without the urge of barging in. This was his punishment for treating Bo the way he's been doing. And he deserved it, but he still couldn't just sit here. A nurse, who Luke recognised as Melissa, was walking towards him. He got up.

"Excuse me. Melissa, right?" Luke smiled at the nurse.

"That's correct. You're Bo's cousin. Luke." Melissa smiled back.

"You have a good memory. I haven't been here very much lately." Luke told her, feeling very guilty again.

Melissa smiled. "Not a good memory. Just that when Bo wasn't so sick he was telling us about you. He really looks up to you." That just made Luke feel worse. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would do me a favor. Could you just see if my cousin's asleep?" Melissa gave him a questioning look. "He doesn't want to see me but I know he doesn't like to be alone. I figured if he's asleep, I could sit next to him without him knowing."

Melissa smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back." Luke waited for what seem like a long time but was really only one minute. Melissa came back out. "He's asleep, but it doesn't seem restful. You could go in but he may wake up." Luke nodded. He'll take the risk. He thanked the pretty nurse and quietly sneaked into the room, but he only stood near the door, in case his cousin woke up.

The nurse was right. Bo wasn't sleeping peacefully. His heading was tossing from one side to the another and he was whimpering at times. Luke took the risk of moving closer until before he knew it he was standing over him, brushing his hair aside. Luke jumped back when he heard his name. Bo had called out to him in his sleep. Luke gently sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand softly on his cousin's cheeks. "I'm here, Bo." He whispered. The effect was instantaneous, Bo immediately settled into a peaceful sleep. Luke smiled. It gave him hope that Bo may eventually forgive for what he had done. Luke sat there for another hour before getting up and leaving the room quietly. He didn't want Bo to wake up and become agitated because he was there and he had made sure that Bo was in a deep sleep.

Luke woke up the next morning with a stiff back and neck. Jesse and Daisy were walking down the hall towards him. "Did you stay out here all night?" Jesse asked him. Luke nodded as he massaged his neck.

"I went inside for an hour to check on him and then came back out. Didn't want him to wake up and find me there when he asked me to leave." Luke said.

Jesse gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. He handed Luke a bag. "There's a change of clothes in there as well as your tooth brush, toothpaste and razor. Go to the bathroom and wash up and then you can come back and have some breakfast. Daisy showed him the box she was holding. "Bacon and eggs with toast." She smiled.

Luke gave her a kiss. "Thanks." Jesse and Daisy watched him disappear around the corner before entering Bo's room.

Bo was still asleep, but stirred when the door closed. He looked around the room sleepily and spotted his uncle and cousin. "What time is it?" He asked with a dry throat. Daisy got him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Bo said as the cool water ran down his throat.

"It's 7.30." Jesse answered him. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Bo sat up and stretched. "Very good actually." He thought it was strange because he had a lot on his mind before falling asleep. He must have been exhausted.

"That's good, but you still need to take it easy until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health." Jesse ordered.

"Yes sir." Bo said. Jesse sat down next to him. He took a good look at his nephew. He had dark circles under his eyes but he had color back in his cheeks.

"You look better." Jesse smiled and then places a hand on top of Bo's. "Are you mad at me for keeping it from you?"

Bo thought about it and then shook his head. "I thought I was but now that I think about it, the letter was addressed to you from Aunt Catherine. You didn't need to tell me. In a way, it doesn't quite affect me. My parents are still mine."

"Aren't you mad that I never told you that you and Luke are actually brothers?" Jesse asked.

Bo gave a sad smile. "I've always loved Luke like a brother. Knowing that he is my real brother doesn't change anything." He looked at his uncle. "I do understand why Luke was so angry though. The letter affected him the most."

Jesse nodded, "But you're still angry at him."

Bo looked away. "I'm angry. He had every right to be angry at what my daddy did. If I were in his place I would be angry as well, but I would never do what he did to me. If he were sick, I wouldn't leave his side, not for anything." Bo blinked away tears that had formed, "Every time I woke up and Luke wasn't here...I felt so alone. I was close to giving up after I hadn't seen him for over a week. Maybe that was why I stopped breathing. I don't know. I just know I needed him and he wasn't here."

Jesse nodded his understanding. "You forgive him when you feel you're ready."

"What if I can't forgive him?"

Jesse gave his nephew's hand a squeeze. "I know it feels that way right now, but you two have a connection that everyone envies. It's not so easy to break such a bond."

Daisy remained quiet. She silently prayed that her family could survive this recent storm. Daisy sat down on the other side of her cousin and gave him a kiss. "I know you. You may act like a big kid but you're one of the strongest out of all of us. You're always so open with the way you feel that when anything happens you can release it all out. It's the way you are. It's what I love about you."

Bo smiled and stroked her cheek. "When did you become so wise?"

Daisy laughed. "I've always been wise; you and Luke just never needed my wisdom until now."

The doctor walked in then. He had actually already talked to Luke who was just outside the room. "I have good news for you, Bo. If your body continues on this path you should be allowed to go home by late tomorrow."

Bo sat up higher, smiling. "Really?"

The doctor laughed, "Really. It's amazing actually. The bacteria may have acted very quickly but your body recovered just as well. I need to continue my round but let the nurse know if you need anything." He walked out of the room. Once he left the room Daisy jumped for joy. She hugged her cousin tightly.

"I'm going to make the best dinner you have ever tasted tomorrow night." Daisy laughed. "In fact, I'm going to get what I need right now. I'll be back." She kissed him good bye. Jesse smiled. His family was slowly returning to normal. Jesse got up.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Jesse left the room. In truth, he wanted to speak to Luke. Luke was right outside. "Bo might be going home tomorrow." Luke hugged his uncle.

"I know. The Doc told me." Luke said as he sat back down.

"I don't think he'll bite your head off if you go in." Jesse suggested.

Luke shook his head. "Nah. I don't want him to get upset. It's not good for his recovery."

"He never said he didn't want to see you." Jesse pointed out.

"I know, but I know he's still angry and he has every right to be." Luke told his uncle. "Don't worry about me, Uncle Jesse. I'll be fine. I was thinking I should stay at Cooter's garage when Bo gets home."

Jesse was about to protest but Luke stopped him. "It's only temporary. Just until Bo can forgive me."

"And if he doesn't."

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes." Luke said, not liking the thought of his cousin never forgiving him.

It was 5 o'clock in the evening the next day and Bo was ready to leave. True to Boss's word, the hospital bill had been paid. Daisy had brought him a change of clothes. Luke had left the hospital about fifteen minutes ago once he heard the doctor discharge Bo. He wanted to get home and pack his bag before Bo arrived back home. He didn't want Bo to see him leave or just plain see him for that matter. Uncle Jesse had told Bo that Luke would be staying at Cooter's garage until Bo was ready to forgive him. Bo gave a mixed look of hurt and relief. Hurt that his brother wasn't going to be there when he got home but he was relieved that he didn't have to deal with him and their situation just yet.

Luke looked around their room as he picked up his bag. This room held a lot of memories for him. He picks up a picture of him and Luke when Luke had returned from Vietnam. He smiled as he remembered the day Bo framed it up. Luke thought it was strange to have a picture of him and Bo framed in their room, but Bo told him that this was the happiest day of his life and it belonged in their room where he planned to put up many other memorabilia of future days. He put the picture back in its place. He took one last look around the room and then turned the light off and walked out. He was shocked when he saw that Bo was standing there in the lounge room. For once Luke couldn't read his expression. "I'm sorry." Luke said, "I was suppose to be gone by the time you got home. How are you feeling?"

Bo shrugged, but said nothing. "I should get going. Do you mind if I take the General?" Again Bo just shrugged. It looked to Luke as if Bo didn't trust himself to speak. "I'm gonna go." Luke walked passed Bo. Daisy hugged him while Jesse pats him on the back. "I'll come by early in the morning to do the chores." And then he was gone.


	8. memories help make forgiving easy

**Author's note: Thank you to Kimduke-79 for being my muse and Beta for this story. The idea for this story was all Kim's. Thanks so much, Kim, couldn't have written this story with you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Warner Bros owns them.**

Bo turned around when he heard the front door close. He wiped at his eyes.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm really tired. Do you mind if I lay down?" He asked.

"Of course not. Do you want us to wake you for dinner?" Bo shook his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"We'll leave you some soup on the stove. You can heat it up when you wake up." Daisy said. Bo thanked her and went into his room.

Bo looked at his bed and then at Luke's. He had missed his cousin in the hospital and now that he was home he missed him even more. Bo laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Why did he find it so hard to forgive Luke? He felt a lot of pressure on him. Whether the family stayed together or fell apart was dependant on his decision to forgive Luke. It shouldn't have been a hard decision. He loved Luke, so why couldn't he just forgive him? Bo was so tired of feeling this way. He drifted off to sleep.

Bo was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because he was looking at a younger version of himself. He remembered this day. It was the day Luke was being deployed. Bo was crying and Luke was hugging him. "I promise you that I'll come back in one piece." Luke had told the 14 year old Bo. Young Bo nodded. "You'll write to me." Luke nodded. The scene faded away and Bo found himself looking at himself again. This time he was 18. A soldier had come to the door and Bo was watching his uncle. Bo had heard what the soldier had told him. His cousin was reported missing in action. Bo watched himself fall to his knees and his uncle hugging him, rocking him. That was the worse day of Bo's life. He would never forget it. The scene faded again and now he was watching the happiest day of his life. The day Luke had returned home. He watched himself look out the window when a silhouette was walking towards the farm. He watched as he squinted to make sure he was sure of what he was seeing, and then he watched himself bolt out the door. He followed as the 18 year old Bo bowled into his cousin. Bo was hugging his cousin and he remembered exactly what he was thinking at that moment. I'm never letting you go, and as if Luke had read his mind, he pulled Bo back and looked straight into his eyes, "I will never leave you again." Bo nodded and Luke pulled his cousin into his arms again. Bo was still smiling even though the scene had faded. The next scene was one much more recent. It had just happened that afternoon. Luke was standing at the bedroom door with the same bag he had used when he was deployed. Bo frowned at the scene. It looked exactly like that day.

Bo jerked awake. "Luke." He whispered. Bo jumped out of bed and ran outside. It was a cold night and he was only wearing a thin yellow shirt, but Bo didn't care. Bo jumped into Dixie and drove off. Jesse and Daisy had woken up to the racket but Bo was already off on Dixie before they even reached the porch. "Where do you think he's going at this time of the night?" Daisy asked.

Jesse smiled. There was only one place Bo would be going. "Come on, Daisy. Bo will be fine." Daisy frowned but she listened to her uncle. If he wasn't worrying then she guessed she didn't need to.

Bo pulled into Cooter's garage. He got out of Dixie and banged on the door. "Luke!" he called, "Open up! Open up!" He kept banging until a groggy Luke opened the door.

"Bo?" Luke asked, "Do you know what time it is?" then Luke noticed that Bo was shaking. "You're freezing! Get in here." He grabbed Bo by the arm and dragged him into the garage and closed the door. He sat Bo down into a chair near back of the garage and then climbed up to the loft to get a blanket. He climbed back down and rapped the blanket around his shivering cousin. "The doctor told you to be careful not to catch a cold because your immune system had taken a beating and you go and do this."

Bo frowned at Luke. "How did you know that?" He asked as Luke kneeled in front of him rubbing his hands up and down Bo's arms.

"I was there when the doctor told you. I just made sure you couldn't see me." Luke admitted.

"Oh." was all Bo said.

"So why in the world are you risking catching pneumonia to be here?" Luke asked.

"I remembered something." Bo said.

"What's that?"

"The day you came back from Vietnam after we thought you were MIA you promised me that you would never leave me again." The tears were forming in his eyes but he wiped them away before they could drop. "You promised."

"I did." Luke stopped rubbing Bo's arms.

"You left today. You used the same duffle bag you used when you left for Vietnam. You didn't come back until four years later. They were the worse years of my life. I don't want to feel that way again."

"Bo, this isn't the same. I'm haven't even left the county let alone the country." Luke reasoned.

Bo shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It felt the same."

"Bo, you know I'm only here because I thought that was what you needed."

Bo shook his head again, "It's not what I need. I need my cousin!" Bo stood up and moved away from Luke. He pulled his arms tight around himself. "All I ever need is my cousin."

Luke turned Bo around and held him by the shoulders. "I never meant to hurt you. I had no right to blame you for what your father and my mother did. It was another generation and something that should stay in the past." Luke blinked away tears, "I could've lost you and I wouldn't even have had the chance to say good-bye all because my own stupid stubbornness. I understand if you can never forgive me."

Bo shook his head. It was the dream that had told him that he never wanted to lose his cousin again. Not to anything, not to pride, not to stubbornness, not to war and definitely not to something that happened in the past. He pulled Luke into his arms. "You promised me that you would never leave me and I'm not giving you a way out of that promise." Luke hugged him back.

"I never planned to break it." He said. He wasn't planning to let Bo go unless Bo wanted him to but he could still feel Bo shivering. "Bo we should get you home, before you catch the death of you." Luke led him out the door and locked up. He would come back for his things tomorrow. He locked up the garage and saw that Bo had driven Dixie. They'll have to come back for her tomorrow as well. "Trust you to choose the car with the least protection." Luke helped Bo into the General.

"I wasn't exactly thinking. I just wanted to get here." Bo said as he slid through the window. Luke reached into the back where his jacket was.

"Here, put this on." He handed it to Bo and then pulled out. Bo was having trouble with the jacket because he was shivering so much but he managed and then pulled the blanket around himself again.

Bo closed his eyes and rested his head back against the car seat. He smiled. "Thanks for always taking care of me, Luke."

Luke gave a sad smile. "Not always."

Bo looked at him, "I'm not mad at you any more." he said softly.

"I know, but I'm mad at me." Luke said, "You could've died and I wouldn't have been there."

"But I didn't and you're here." Bo said simply. He smiled, "I kept thinking about why I should forgive you. I was thinking so hard it was giving me a headache, but now I know."

Luke looked over at him. "Know what?"

"That if you love someone you don't need a reason to forgive them. You just do." Bo smiled at his bcousin.

"I'm not sure I can forgive as easily as you can." Luke said.

Bo laughed, "That's because you're the one who does all the thinking in this family. You think too much. That's your problem. If I can forgive you than you can too." Bo snuggled further into the blanket.

"It's really that easy, huh?" Luke asked.

"Yep, it's that easy." Bo yawned. "I'm tired and I'm hungry. Are we there yet?"

Luke laughed. Bo always sounded like a 10 year old when he was sick. "We're almost there."

Luke pulled into the farm. He helped Bo out of the General and led him into the house. He pulled out a chair and sat Bo in it. "Looks like there's soup on the stove. I'll heat it up." Bo just nodded. Luke turned to the stove and turned on the gas. He gave the soup a stir and then turned back to Bo, only to find Bo asleep with his arms and head on the table. Luke smiled. His cousin was exhausted. He looked up when he heard a door open. Jesse came around the corner and Luke quickly put a finger to his lips and then gestured at the sleeping Bo. Jesse smiled as he walked up to his eldest.

"He managed to get you back here quicker than I thought." Jesse whispered. Luke smiled.

"He told me it's easy to forgive when you don't try to think of a reason for it and just do it." Luke places a gentle hand on Bo's head. "He really is somethin'." Bo was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"That he is. All my kids are."

Luke smiled and turned back to stirring the soup. "Uncle Jesse." Luke turned, still stirring the soup. "I never apologised for everything I said that night."

"You don't have to. You had every right to be angry. I should've told you about it earlier. It was your mother's will that you know. I had no right to keep it from you."

"I know you were just trying to protect me." Luke said. Jesse came up and gave him a hug.

"I'm real proud of you, Son." Jesse said, "But you can't cook if your life depended on it." He pulled away and took the pot off the stove before the soup boiled over. "Well it ain't burnt." He said as Luke gave him a sheepish look. Jesse scooped out a bowl, while Luke woke Bo up.

"Hey, cuz." Luke gently shook his shoulder. "Soup's ready." Bo lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulder causing Luke to frown. "You still cold?"

Bo nodded. "A little."

"Here, maybe some soup will help and maybe next time you'll have some sense to take a jacket with you when go out in the middle of the night." Jesse grumbled.

"Aw Uncle Jesse. I didn't have no time to grab a jacket." Bo started on the soup. "Mmm, this is great!" The older Dukes smiled as they watched their youngest drink the soup up in record time.

"You want some more?" Jesse asked. Bo sat back and frowned, rubbing his stomach.

"No thanks, Uncle Jesse. I think I drank that too fast." Luke who knew what would happen and had already made him a cup of peppermint tea. "Thanks, Luke." Jesse watched Bo carefully. There was a little too much color in Bo's cheeks. He reached out a hand to Bo's forehead and sighed.

"Bo, you, dang well, got yourself sick!"

"It ain't nothing, Uncle Jesse. Just feeling a little cold." Bo whined.

"Bo, you just got back from the hospital. Now if you don't want to end up back there I suggest you get yourself to bed." Luke helped him up.

"I'm calling Doc Appleby, just to be safe."

"Aw, Uncle Jesse. There's no need to get the Doc over here at this hour. I'm just cold and tired." Bo got out of his clothes and into his pyjama bottoms. He climbed into bed and got under the cover. "Really, Uncle Jesse. I'm fine."

Luke and Jesse looked at Bo and then at each other. Luke sighed. "I'll keep an eye on him, Uncle Jesse. If his fever gets any worse I'll call the Doc myself." Jesse reluctantly agreed. Bo was already fast asleep. Luke got changed and sat down on his bed. Luke looked at the clock and saw that it was almost morning so he figured there was no point sleeping, not that he could even if he tried. He got up every fifteen minutes to check Bo temperature. It seemed like it was holding at 101 for now. Luke smiled. "You just couldn't wait until morning to come get me, huh?" Luke pulled the blanket up to Bo's shoulders.


	9. Cooped up with an ornery Uncle

**Author's note: Thank you to Kimduke-79 for being my muse and Beta for this story. The idea for this story was all Kim's. Thanks so much, Kim, couldn't have written this story with you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Warner Bros owns them.**

By morning Bo's fever had broken. Turns out it was just a little scare for the family. Luke went straight to getting into the morning chores and when Bo had woken up he thought he would help. Why Bo would think Jesse and Luke would let him help was anybody's guess. "Bo Duke! You get yourself in this house right this minute or I'll tan your hide from now till Sunday."

"Well, tomorrow's Sunday, reckon it'll be worth a tanning just to stay out of a bed." Bo mumbled as Luke laughed.

"Come on, Bo. You really think you're up to doing the chores?"

"I just want to help out. I've been sick for so long and Uncle Jesse had to do the harvest and run the farm on his own."

"Nah, Mr. Thompkins from the farm next to us came over with his two boys and their tractor and got the harvest done in two days. Boss Hogg paid them for the work as well. Don't you remember Uncle Jesse and Daisy telling you about how we got Boss to admit to everything?"

"Tell you the truth; I don't remember much of the hospital at all." Bo scratched the back of his head and then jumped when his name was called again.

"Bo Duke! Don't make me come out there and get ya!"

"I'm comin'." Bo trudged his way back to the house. Luke watched as his cousin walked over to the house with his shoulders hunched over. Anybody who knew Luke could see the plan forming in his head. He smiled as he finished off his chores.

Bo was sitting at the table waiting for Daisy to serve breakfast and looking very bored. Luke walked over to Daisy by the stove and whispered in her ear. Daisy got all excited and nodded. Bo frowned at them. "It ain't nice to be whispering like that. Especially when there are others in the room." Bo wasn't in a good mood.

"Ah...come on, Bo! You're just ornery 'cause Uncle Jesse won't let you out of the house."

"And he ain't leaving the house until he can stay awake longer than a couple of hours at a time." Jesse grumbled as he sat down at the table. "And don't you go sassing me. You were the one who were plain stupid enough to go out there in the middle of the night."

"I brought Luke home, didn't I?" Bo pouted.

"You could've waited till morning to talk to him! He was comin' over for the morning chores anyhow." Jesse snapped.

Bo got up from the table. "I'm not hungry!" He said and stormed out of the kitchen and into their room.

Jesse looked around at where his nephew had disappeared and then back at Daisy and Luke, flabbergasted. Luke and Daisy kept quiet. "What? I'm just looking out for him."

"You know Bo doesn't take well to being cooped up in the house, Uncle Jesse." Luke said.

"And he definitely doesn't take it well with a side of ornery uncle." Daisy said.

"I ain't orn..." Then he caught himself. "Guess I might've woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"You want to make it up to him?" Luke asked, giving Daisy a grin which she returned.

"What are you up to?" Jesse didn't like it when his kids had that look on their face.

Luke leaned over and spoke softly so that Bo wouldn't over hear. Jesse looked at Luke like he was an alien. Luke gestured for him to calm down and told him the rest of the plan. "Your job is to get him there." Luke said.

"Me?" Jesse frowned, "Why me?"

"Gives you a chance to patch things up with him." Luke told him. "Daisy and I'll have to get going if we're going to have everything ready by lunch." They got up and Daisy called out. "Don't be late, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse got up and cleared the table. "These kids take more years off of me than I can spare."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." said a voice from behind him. Jesse turned around. He smiled and opened his arms. Bo didn't hesitate; he just stepped into his uncle's comforting arms.

"I'm sorry too. I know you don't like being cooped up here." Jesse said and pulled away but kept Bo at arms length. "Just make sure you know your limit. You were very sick. We almost lost you."

Bo nodded. "There's a plate of breakfast for you on the table. I'm sure you're hungry." Bo nodded again and sat down at the table. "Why don't you sit outside once you're done? Get some fresh air."

Bo smiled, "yeah, I think I'll do that."

Two hours later, Bo was asleep in the swing chair. Jesse was right. Bo was so weak that he couldn't stay awake for more than two hours at a time, but that was fine for Jesse. The boy was going to need his rest before what was about to come up. Jesse walked up the steps and moved Bo so that he was lying down comfortably and then used a throw-over which was hanging on the porch railings and laid it over him. Bo really was tuckered out because he didn't even stir once.

Bo woke up an hour later. He frowned. How did he end up laid out and with the throw-over on him?

"About time you woke up." Jesse said from the steps where he was trying to feed a piglet.

"How long have I been asleep?" Bo asked as he sat up.

"Oh about an hour or so."

"Really! Didn't think I was that tired." Bo rubbed his eyes.

"Bo, what do you say to a drive out to the Boar's nest?" Jesse smiled without looking up. He knew the little boy look Bo would have on his face. He loved the way his youngest could always seem so young and innocent no matter how old he got.

"Are you pulling my leg, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked suspiciously.

"Have I ever pulled your leg?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know Uncle Jesse, you and Luke used to always trick me into doing something." Bo told him.

"That's only when you were sick and wouldn't take your medicine or let the doctor give you a shot." Jesse answered.

Bo's face brightened again. "That means you really are going to take me out to the Boar's Nest?"

Jesse laughed, "Yes, I really am going to take you out there. Now go freshen up before I change my mind."

"Yes Sir!" Bo jumped up and ran into the house.

At the Boar's Nest:

Daisy was on the phone while Luke and all their friends were finishing up with the decorations. Luke walked up to Boss Hogg who was holding a calculator and grumbling. Luke slapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks so much for letting us do this, Boss."

Boss smile was so sweet it was giving Luke a toothache. "You just remember our deal. After tonight you give me that tape."

"Don't you worry, Boss. I ain't never gone back on my word."

Daisy got off the phone and then turned around. "Everybody, listen up. Uncle Jesse just called and said he's bringing Bo over right now."

"Woohoo! Finally! You know Daisy, it's hard to be around all this beer and not be allowed to drink it!" Cooter cheered.

"Well it won't be long now, Cooter." Daisy laughed. "Hey Rosco! Your side needs to be a little higher." Rosco and Enos were putting up a big banner reading; Welcome back, Bo!

"Ew, ew...how's this?" He asked.

"Perfect!" Daisy clapped. Rosco was grinning. He may never admit it to anyone, but he did like the Dukes and he was relieved when news came around of Bo's recovery. He tied off the banner and got down. Daisy hugged him. "It'll mean so much to Bo to know that you helped out."

Rosco grinned and then realising what he was doing he pushed her back. "Now...now...there's no need for that. I'm only helping because my little fat buddy told me to...kiew, kiew."

"Hey! Everybody. Shoosh!" Luke put his arms up to tell the crowd to quiet down. "I think I hear them." Everybody went quiet. They all smiled when they heard a car pull up outside. "Quickly, Cooter! Hit the lights!"

Cooter switched the lights off and they all ducked down behind tables, chairs and the bar. Cooter chose the bar, naturally.

They heard the door open. "What's happened to the lights?" They could hear Bo ask. Cooter took that as a queue and flips the switch. Everybody jumped out from where they were hiding. "Surprise!"

Bo felt his heart skip a beat and he stepped back at the shock. He looked around. There were balloons and streamers all over the room. He looked around at the friendly faces, aside from his family and Cooter, B.B and L.B Davenport were here too. Rosco, Enos and Cletus were standing in one corner together. Boss Hogg was sitting in the chair next to them. Mindy and Cindy Lou were winking at him, as well as a few other girls which he couldn't seem to recall their name at the moment. Hell, even Waylon Jennings was sitting on the makeshift stage with his guitar.

"Wow!" Bo couldn't think of anything else to say. "Y'all did this for me?"

Luke walked up to him and shook his hand. "You're dang right we did. Ya like it?"

Bo laughed and hugged him. "Of course I do!"

Cooter walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Bo Duke, you ever scare me like that again and I'll make you pay the next time I fix the General for ya."

Bo laughed. Each person in the room came up to welcome him back. Even Rosco and Boss Hogg. Boss also added an apology for his part in getting Bo sick. Bo accepted it with his usually flare, by hugging him. Everyone laughed as Boss yelped and flailed his arms about. Waylon started up the music and the first song he sang was, of course; Good Ol' Boys.

Luke danced with Cindy Lou while Mindy Lou grabbed Bo before anybody else could. Jesse kept a close eye on Bo, as was Luke. They knew Bo would only be able to handle one dance, if he was going to stay awake during the rest of the party. Once the song finished, another girl jumped up but she wasn't fast enough for Luke. He shoved Cooter into the path of the girl and pulled Bo away from the dance floor, leaving a very disappointed girl to dance with Cooter instead.

"You better sit down, Bo, before you drop." Luke sat him on a stool. Luke could tell that the one dance took a lot out of Bo. Bo was breathing hard and a shine of perspiration was showing along Bo's forehead and down his neck. Luke wasn't sure if this was such a good idea after all. "I'm not sure you can stay standing much longer." Jesse came up to him.

"How you feeling, Son?" Jesse asked him.

Bo waved at them both. "I'm fine. I just won't dance any more."

Daisy came over to join them. She put an arm around her uncle. "I'm going to have a room full of disappointed girls after they hear you're not dancing."

Bo smiled dreamily, "I'll make it up to them." Luke slapped him lightly over the head.

"I love y'all." Bo told them. Luke smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "We love you too." He laughed when his uncle and Daisy squashed Bo with their hug.

"You gonna help me, Luke." Bo squeaked.

Luke nodded and instead of pulling Daisy and Jesse off, he joined in. Cooter looked over at them and then yelled out, "Group hug!" Bo didn't even have time to protest before the whole bar joined in. Anybody who walked into to the bar at that moment would have walked straight back out!

The end!

I hope y'all enjoyed writing this story. Kim gave me an idea about a sequel and you may have noticed that Bo and Luke never talked about the fact that they are now brothers. So the sequel seeing how the boys deal with being biological brothers. Keep a look out, but don't hold your breath :D_  
_


End file.
